


Feet

by trashbender



Series: Touch Starved [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Discussing Fetishes?, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foot Fetish, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: It all started with Lance wanting to be funny, as usual.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Touch Starved [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/773598
Comments: 28
Kudos: 157





	Feet

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or anything related to it.
> 
> Beforehand I just want to make it clear that this was all made in good spirit to be humorous and silly. I am not judging any fetishes. You do you as long as it doesn’t harm anyone. This is just one perspective of many.
> 
> So with that out of the way, I hope you can enjoy this and that no one gets offended.

Keith lay at the head of the bed, searching through the alien web for something interesting.

Lance lay at the foot of the bed, engrossed in some alien magazine.

It was all very peaceful and quiet, until Lance decided to wiggle Keith’s toes.

Keith let go of the pad in surprise, staring in confusion at his boyfriend. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Lance wasn’t engrossed in the magazine, Keith realized in slight horror, but in his _feet_.

“I’m admiring you, starboy.”

Keith was at a loss for words, too focused on watching Lance play with his foot. Keith didn’t have anything against feet, since they were quite essential for getting around, but...

“Lance, I swear to God, if you have a foot-fetish...”

His boyfriend smirked, but Keith was almost positive he saw mirth in Lance’s eyes.

“What?” Lance said. “I’m just admiring my boyfriend, you see, all about him is rudely cute. His feet included.”

Keith was tempted to kick Lance in the face with his _cute feet_ , but decided against it. So far he was just poking and wiggling them, his face a good distance away. Keith wasn’t exactly sure why, but the prospect of Lance finding his feet sexual made him a little — _a lot_ — uncomfortable.

When he didn’t seem to do more than observe his feet though, Keith picked up his pad again, trying to concentrate on anything other than Lance and his new obsession.

Until Lance leaned down and kissed Keith’s foot.

Keith reeled back. “ _What are you doing?_ ” he screeched.

Lance had a shit-eating grin on his face. “What? I adore everything about my boyfriend,” he shrugged.

Keith saw and recognized the glint in Lances eyes, but he was too shaken from his boyfriend literally kissing his feet, to fully believe it. “Holy Quiznac,” Keith muttered, “my boyfriend has a foot fetish.”

Lance cackled. “Keith, love of my life, jelly to my peanut butter — as much as I love you and adore you, I am not sexually attracted to your feet.” His grin was huge as he leaned down to wiggle Keith’s toes again. “But I will admit that your feet are unfairly cute, like what the actual fuck.”

Keith was too stunned to answer. His mind was still on a loop with the whole foot-fetish-thing.

Lance looked up, bubbling with laughter. “Did I break you?”

Keith looked down at Lance’s feet. They were good feet; strong, probably smooth from all the care Lance did. But they were still feet — Keith would definitely kiss it on a dare without problem, but they were still feet. Where was the fascination? The appeal?

With hard eyes that didn’t fit the current situation at all, Keith met Lance’s eyes. Lance frowned at Keith’s expression.

“I can accept that you’re a furry, but please don’t sexualize my feet. I need them to, like, walk.”

Lance gaped. “What the— I AM NOT A FURRY!”

Keith shook his head. “It’s fine, Lance, it’s really not a big deal. Just... no feet, they’re too practical.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Lance hollered, not sure if he should be laughing or not. The conversation had suddenly turned bizarre, when it hadn’t been quite sane to begin with. Lance had only wanted to see Keith’s reaction, to see if he could rile or freak him out. He truly didn’t have a foot fetish — and he certainly didn’t have a thing for furries!

Keith frowned at Lance. “Hunk and Pidge told me; about the Garla-thing? I don’t get it, but like, it doesn’t freak me out either, so I guess it’s fine?”

Lance was going to murder them. “Keith, love of my life, stars to my moon, I am _not_ a furry.”

Keith shrugged, then cringed. “Does that mean you have a thing for feet?”

Lance should have never started this. He’d opened Pandora’s box and he had no idea how to seal it back up.

“No! I have a thing for you — I have a thing for Keith!”

“Well, this Keith has feet!” Keith said, and Lance caught the wobbly smile the fucker was trying to hide.

“You—“ Lance gasped, then narrowed his eyes and sniffed. “Guess I’m into your feet then,” he said.

Keith was biting his lip to not smile or laugh. “Gross,” he deadpanned.

“I’ll show you gross,” Lance smirked, then dove down to capture one of Keith’s toes between his lips.

* * *

They both agreed to never speak of the incident again. The rest of the team never really found out how Lance got his black eye, nor what the shriek that woke everyone up that night came from.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** So I’m celebrating my birthday with an update, yay! Your comments and kind words really lighten up my days. I know it’s not as long, and it’s kind of silly, but I hope you all can enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s stuck around with this series, and to everyone else who’s ever read it or commented, new and old. It means the world to me that you enjoy my writing; thank you from the bottom of my heart! <3
> 
> Also you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/trash_bender) and [tumblr](https://trash-bender.tumblr.com/) if you're interested! :)


End file.
